


What Did You Want?

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, on the phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steven and Connie had decided to have a sleepover.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Kudos: 40





	What Did You Want?

It was a rainy afternoon in Beach City and Connie and Steven sat under a blanket in her room watching crappy rom-coms. Steven and Connie were going to finally have a sleepover at her house.

Her parents didn't trust the two sleeping together in the same bed even after years of the two fighting an intergalactic war, so her parents set up a mattress on the floor for Steven to sleep on. Connie's dad had been out of town for a security job in some random part of the state and they didn't know when he was going to be back so it was just Connie, Steven and Priyanka.

Connie moved over closer to Steven resting her head on his shoulder breathing in his scent. She heard rustling and then felt fingers on the right side of her waist, Steven's side. She picked her head up to look at him and his fingers began to play with the waist band of her shorts. She felt a finger beginning to push the side down as she shifted the blanket up higher just in-case her mom came in. She fumbled with her fly and buttons as they came undone, Steven moved his hand under her panties and to her wet core. Connie let out a soft moan and looked over to her open door and bit her lip. Steven strummed agains her center listening to her small whimpers as he felt himself become hard. He began to push a finger into her center until he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

Steven pulled his hand away and put it on the top of the blanket, turning his attention to Connie's laptop. Connie's mom popped her head into the doorway, "Hey you two I'm going onto a conference call but I wanted to ask what you wanted for dinner before I got on." The two teens looked at each-other and Connie replied, "Pizza sounds good." Her mom nodded and began to walk down the stairs. The two sat and waited, listening as the door opened, closed, than locked.

Steven's hands once again found her waist, but this time both sides, to remove the shorts all together. Connie pulled her shirt over her head and helped Steven get rid of his.

Steven undid her bra and dropped it next to the two, moving his mouth to her breast sucking on he breast and playing with the other. Connie moaned and arched her back slightly as licked and played with her chest. He pulled away when he felt her hands move to his jeans trying to tug the away.

He pulled them off and let out his long and hard cock , moaning as Connie began to stroke it. She grabbed him and flipped him onto his back and sunk herself onto him, impaling herself. She let out a long and loud moan and she began to rise and sink. He began to thrust under her, only making her moan harder. Steven grabbed her, picking her up and off his cock, putting her on her back. He thrusted into her watching her face screw up with pleasure. He thrusted watching as her breasts bounced up and down as he thrusted in and out of her hot cunt.

Suddenly, her phone ran out and they looked over to see the contact pop up, Connie's mom was calling, "Shit," Connie mumbled as she picked up the phone. Steven stared at her as she put it on speaker, still inside of her. "I was just calling to see what kind you guys wanted," She said not knowing anything about what the two were doing.

Her mom began listing off options as Connie grabbed her phone and muted herself not paying attention to pizza, "Keep going." She said almost begging. Steven pounded into her pussy as she moaned, her mother still talking about pizza toppings. Steven could feel Connie becoming tighter around him as he kept going. "Connie?" Her mom asked drawing Connie back into the present.

Connie fumbled her her phone taking herself off mute as Steven's thrusts became less and less powerful, but never stopping. She bit her lip suppressing a moan, "Half Cheese and Half Pepperoni sounds good!" She said quickly muting herself to let out a moan she had suppressed. "Is that it?" Her mom asked sounding surprised, "Why just cheese?" Connie swore and unmuted herself, "Stevens," She paused and let out a silent moan, "Hes vegetarian!" "Oh yes! I forgot about that."

Steven moved his hand from her waist and began to play with her clit, making it even harder not to moan. Steven smiled devilishly at her and she flipped him off. "Any drinks you guys want?" "What is there?" Connie asked feeling her core get tight as she was getting close to her orgasm, Steven began thrusting even harder but trying not too make too much meat on meat noise.

Connie's mom listed off drinks as Connie stared at Steven lustfully as she began to gasp for air breathing in and out fast. Suddenly, Connie hit her orgasm having to rush to grab a pillow, she nearly screamed into it as her orgasm hit her hard. Steven continued to thrust as he was close to his own. She felt him twitch inside her and his hot seed fill her tunnel. She smiled and sat up to kiss him. He pulled out as Connie's mom finished listing, "Hey mom," Connie said as she spread her legs open for Steven to watch as the cum came out of her, " I think we have drinks at home actually." Her mom added a little 'oh' and hung up.

* * *

20 minutes later food came and the two ate their cheese and pepperoni pizza.


End file.
